tree story
by yankeegal13
Summary: Snivy gets injured falling out of a tree
1. Chapter 1

**Before reading this story, please reference chapter 1 of my story pokemon and trees as this story is more in depth of that chapter.**

It was a beautiful day in unova, Snivy decided she was gonna climb her favorite tree in the house she shared with her friends oshawott, tepig and her trainer. She put her glasses on and decided she was gonna climb a tree to gather some fruit. Snivy climbed up the tree to gather some fruit as well as get some fresh air. Snivy thought, "It was a good idea to climb the tree, look how much fruit i gathered, i think i'll gather more". After gathering some fruit from the tree, snivy decided to try to climb down the tree and when she stepped on a branch to climb down, she forgot the branch was unsteady and she started falling down the tree a few inches. Snivy thought, "I forgot about that branch, its always unsteady". She decided to climb down again but when she tried to climb down she stepped on another unsteady branch and it fell beneath her, and she fell down farther down, and when she fell she tried using her leg to break the fall and she fell straight on her leg".

About an hour later, oshawott and tepig and their trainer got concerned where snivy was since she had not come inside at all and they were afraid something happened to snivy, so oshawott decided to go outside to see if snivy was there. When oshawott went outside, he found snivy unconscious under a tree, she was holding her leg so oshawott decided to move snivys hand to see what was happening and he noticed snivy was hurt and so he told the trainer to come out real quick. Oshawott got his pokephone out to call the pokemon hospital to let them know they needed a dispatch. After a few minutes, a special kart was brought out to transport snivy to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, the kart carrying snivy made it all the way to the pokemon hospital. Oshawott and the trainer were waiting seperately on the other side of the room snivy was being held in, they decided to keep snivy company while they waited for the doctor to come in. Several minutes later, the doctor came in, snivy was not alert when the doctor came in so the trainer as well as oshawott detailed everything that happened. After going into details the doctor decided to get an xray to check the extent of snivys injury.

An hour later, snivy was starting to show signs of alertness but ended up going back to sleep, suddenly the doctor came back in and the doctor explained to oshawott and the trainer that snivy broke a few bones in her leg and they were gonna fit a cast on her leg that she would have to wear for at least a few weeks. The doctor than said to them that snivy can be released as soon as she shows signs of being more alert and that she may end up spending the night there but the doctor was confident that snivy would be home tomorrow depending on if she was awake by then. Suddenly snivys trainer decided to put snivys glasses on the bed table close to snivys end of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, snivy woke up and she realized there was something unusual about her surroundings, when her vision was clear enough she noticed something else, she was wearing a green medical shirt, and it took her a few minutes to realize she was in a hospital. Shortly after, the trainer noticed snivy was awake and asked what happened. Eventually snivy's trainer told her, "You had fallen out of a tree in the yard, oshawott found you about an hour after the accident." Shortly after the conversation, snivy asked for a cup of apple juice, just then the doctor walked back in and they noticed snivy was alert so the doctor asked snivy and her trainer they were free to check out and if they wanted something to eat or drink before leaving, snivys trainer said that snivy requested some apple juice. A few minutes later, the doctor came in with a cup of apple juice for snivy. After snivy finished the juice, the doctor asked if snivy wanted to use crutches. The trainer than said, "crutches are okay, snivy doesn't like to sit around too long so crutches are good for the leg." Shortly after getting the crutches, snivy and her trainer were on the way out of the hospital and on their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

It took about 30 minutes from the time snivy checked out of the hospital to the time her and her trainer got home. When they got home, oshawott decided to get the door for snivy so she could take her time using the crutches. When they got inside snivy decided to get on her favorite chair to sit down for a bit. Suddenly after a while, tepig came in and asked how snivy was doing, snivy said to tepig, "I'm a little bit tired right now". Tepig asked snivy if he wanted help getting her into bed, and snivy said that is fine, just let me get some pillows real quick. Suddenly snivy decided to put her glasses on and pick up her crutches, and tepig and oshawott opted to carry the pillows with them to snivys room.

After a few hours nap, snivy woke up and decided to try to do some small chores to make herself useful, she decided to do laundry since she could do it on her bed so she wouldn't have to move her injured leg. After a while, oshawott came in and he asked if snivy needed anything done, and snivy asked oshawott for a cup of coffee with cream and sugar and some ice water along with it. After a few minutes, oshawott was back with snivys coffee.

Later on that night, snivy decided she wanted to get dinner ready, she decided to make some bread and she asked tepig to help her with getting a step stool for snivy to stand on to reach the stove and to stay close by in case snivy needed anything. After dinner snivy decided to rest in her armchair.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, snivy woke up, she had been sleeping in her bed with her leg being on top of a bunch of pillows, when she woke up she put her glasses on and wanted to see how everyone was doing. Suddenly she decided to go outside and she saw oshawott trying to climb a tree on her way out, oshawott wanted to climb the tree and snivy said to oshawott, "look i can't let you climb the tree today." Oshawott asked snivy, "why won't you let me climb the tree, i'm very careful when climbing trees." Snivy said to Oshawott, "if you fell out of the tree i wouldn't be able to climb up after you, especially with my leg being the way it is". Oshawott got upset with snivy, so snivy went back inside to make breakfast, she noticed how late it was so she made herself some leftover bread from the other night."

A few hours later, snivy was wondering where oshawott was so she went outside to see if oshawott was there and snivy noticed oshawott was still in the tree so snivy used attract to lure oshawott out of the tree. After oshawott climbed out of the tree, oshawott was a little upset due to disobeying snivy, after that they went inside to eat dinner. Oshawott had learned the hard way that he had such wonderful friends.


End file.
